the first but forever yours
by amythevampire
Summary: THIS IS HOW BELLA AND EDWARD GOT TO BE


A/N: hi I know that I havent updated my other story but im not sure if I want to anymore its not my style of story so idk what I'll do but I'll try hopefully you guys like this story love and rockets Amy a.k.a amythevampire

disclaimer: jacob: Amy do the character belong to you?

Me: in my head they do why do you ask?

Jacob: because Stephenie Meyer created the characters now Amy say the disclaimer

Me: what are you my mother but fine ill only do it if you promise you wont hate on rosalie anymore

Jacob: man thats the only fun part when i go the cullens house not fair but fine

Me: thank you and fine this wonderful world of twilight and its characters does not belong to me it belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I hope that their is no disclaimer!! happy jacob

Jacob: yea i actually am

**Bpov **

**Well this is the story of me and Edward well everything started when my sister Rosalie started going out with Emmett Edward's cousin my sister was 19 and her bf emmett was 24 they were joking around saying that me and Edward should go out it was a joke but soon it would turn into reality woahhhhh im getting ahead of myself well as I was saying it was the day Alvin and the chipmunks came out and my sis and her bf were putting me in a blind date but wait arent I a little to young to date I was 12 and Edward was 13 oh well my sister had just finished ironing my hair and now she was putting make up on me no normal 7th**** grader puts on a whole fountain of make up so my sis just put on subtle make up on by 7:30 pm we were getting in the car on our way to Emmett's house but Edward was there to and so was Esme Edwards mom and Emmett 's aunt she was hovering over Edward and she was a whole lot energetic not like Edward at all he was shy and had amazing green eyes that made you feel like if he could see all the way into your soul. We said hi and then Alice ,Emmett 's sister came out with jasper their little brother he's just annoying but you gotta love your sister's in laws so we left and in the car we were all squished I sat next to Edward and on my other side was Jasper who was on Alice's lap. Jasper and Edward were making fun of each other . we got to the movies but they were still acting like kids so Edward asks if I want anything because alice and him were going to the concession stand and Edward came back with popcorn and nerds but jasper's pants were hungry as we said Emmett had a little to much fun if we say so ****J. well during the movie me and Edward were getting to know each other and we were holding hands and laughing and my head was on his shoulders and Emmett was cracking jokes to Rosalie but they didn't know that we could hear it was hilarious well when we got out of the theaters Edward asked me if I would be his girlfriend and I actually accepted now don't tell anyone but he was my 1****st**** boyfriend. **

**Day after the date**

**Epov **

**I miss her I love her already she has this special thing about her that makes her interesting its like I'm draw to her ever since that day I asked Emmett to ask Rosalie for Bella's myspace she is so cute I sent her a friend request and was accepted right there she was online I decided to I.M her and I asked her for her number at first she was shy but in the end she gave me the number I called her and I told her I made her a song that doesn't sound stalk-ish to you right? Yea it does well I played the song over the phone and she stated crying I asked her why she was crying and she said that that was the most beautiful song she's ever heard. We were having a new year's party and asked if she was coming she said she was being dragged to the party, so I was like you don't like me do you? She's like I don't like you I love you already then I told her would see her there and I swear she sounded a million times happier. **

**Next week New years day party time **

**Bpov**

**Rosalie swan get your butt over here if you don't don't want to get beat up!! **

**Damn Bella im right here now what do you want?!?**

**Can I come with you to Emmett 's house cause Edward wants me to come over **

**Bella now is when you tell me gosh you arent even ready **

**Give me 15 minutes and watch **

**15 min later **

**Bella are you done **

**Yes Rosalie I am now can we leave I miss Edward **

**At the party **

**Hi Edward **

**Hi Bella **

**Bella: Sooooo whats up**

**Bella I love you . He kissed me with the most amazing lips ever ohmigod he is so perfect I don't deserve him**

**A/n sorry about the last part but i wanted you guys to know what each person was saying i think for the next chapter ill do rosalie now sure though any idea come on give me ideas and ill give you a cookie :) review if you want this story to continue !!! **


End file.
